Hot Springs
by Cinnamonqueen
Summary: Sango and Kagome discuss and soak their evening away in the hot springs. Miroku decides to investigate and Inuyasha lets him. SangoxMiroku Implied: KagomexInuyasha Warning: Mentions of undress


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, sigh I don't own a lot of things. This is a KagomexInuyasha and SangoxMiroku ficlet. No flames please, constructive critisism and reviews will be greatly appreciated!

Temper: Sanity, intelligence and common sense to name a few

Cinnamon: Thank you Temper, yet again, my little alter ego, you come in and say things no one cares to hear

Temper: You are a sad, walking contradiction m'dear

Cinnamon: twitchy eye On...with...the ...fic

_Hot Springs_

* * *

The peaceful silence of the warm night was only broken by hushed whispers and soft giggles. A steamy mist floated up and dissipated around a small pool of hot water, nestled between strong boulders that eveloped the two girls ensconced inside.

Kagome and Sango felt it absolutely necessary to keep themselves clean during their arduous journey. Inuyasha did not. Shippo occasionally joined in for a splash, and Miroku...well, he was pretty lax on the entire idea, of course, it served as an optimal time to see as much of Sango as he possibly could, without having a raw, red hand print across his face.

Not only was it a prominant factor to keep clean, the girl's numerous 'bath times' were a significant means of exchanging ideas and information-or, as Inuyasha so delicately put it-'stupid woman chats'. Inuyasha could grumble all he wanted, but Kagome thought their little romps in the hot springs were an ideal time to have some girl on girl chat. Afterall, Inuyasha wasn't exactly the first one you'd tell about problems at school, he would probably demolish the building and everyone inside, if she ever mentioned she was having any trouble. Nor could she possibly approach him on the subject of friendships, pimples, periods and so on and so forth.

Even though Sango lived in a different era completely, she was a smart woman and quite intelligent, her advice was something Kagome eagerly sought after. The two had grown extremely close on their ventures, and their companionship was important to each other. Especially when you had a flirtatious, groping magician and a stubborn, fierce half-demon on your hands.

Kagome sighed and sunk further into the hot bed of water, her eyes flutteredopen as she peered at Sango, who constantly craned her neck, peering through the small cracks and openings in the boulders to the dark forest beyond, where their resting area was situated.

Kagome had to suppress a smile at her friend's antics. "Don't worry Sango," the younger girl said softly, "Kirara is on the look out."

She played with the water, watching as the droplets traced the smooth contours of her arm and than reunited with the water around them. Sango frowned and turned back to Kagome, resting her head against the boulder, her hair splayed out lavishly down her back. "That hasn't stopped Miroku from spying on us before," Sango grumbled.

Kagome giggled. "It was an accident?" She offered.

Sango snorted, lifting one delicate, long limb from the water before submerging it back in. "Hardly, Miroku is this era's biggest pervert."

Kagome remained silent, a small smile played on her lips,she couldn't very well stand up for Miroku. Sango would get upset, plus there was very little evidence to defend Miroku, his actions were hard to justify, but Kagome wasn't oblivious to their obvious attraction toward each other. Miroku was just a tad moronic when it came to dealing with Sango, apparently he hadn't yet learned that Sango wasn't really pleased with his groping and incessant flirting with other women, but it really was all harmless in Kagome's opinion.

"Yeah," Kagome replied vaguely, "still don't know why you like him so much."

"Me neither-" Sango covered her mouth and her eyes widened in shock as she realized her slip. Kagome giggled.

"I wasn't thinking properly," Sango finished up lamely, causing Kagome's eyes to twinkel with mirth.

"I'm not stupid Sango!" Kagome rolled her eyes, pulling her knees up to her chest as she smiled slyly at her companion. "Its a tad obvious you know."

Sango just stared at her, blinking several times with a startled expression on her face. Ever so quickly, a small blush spread across her cheeks and her brow furrowed. "It is? You don't think he knows, do you?" She asked a little fearfully.

Kagome shook her head. "Nope, your safe, Miroku's pretty slow when it comes to reading other people's emotions, thats why his cheek's red half the time."

Sango allowed a small smile to cross her lips and she allowed her bangs to cover her eyes. "Poor bastard."

Kagome laughed. "They're all like that, I suppose, the boys I mean. Clueless."

Sango looked over at Kagome and grinned. "Your not talking about our Inuyasha now are you?"

Kagome blushed and shook her head, flustered, "No, I meant guys...errr...in general!"

Sango nodded wisely, but her grin didn't dissapear. For a moment the peaceful silence was back and both of them sat in companionable silence, observing the stars that winked shyly in the inky blue sky.

"Why do they have to be so difficult?" Kagome asked suddenly.

Sango shrugged. "Defence mechanism," she replied automatically. "Not so different for us girls! They can't stand to show their emotions, especially if they feel like their feelings aren't beinf reciprocated."

"But Inuyasha must know I love-" It was Kagome's turn to cover her mouth.

Sango tossed her head back and chuckled humerously. Kagome's hands instantly covered her blush stained cheeks, in a dramatic sign of dismay."Oh Sango, you didn't hear that!"

"I did to!" Sango retorted between laughs. "Don't be silly Kagome, if you think I'm obvious with Miroku than I have no idea /what/ you are!"

Kagome grumbled and splashed some water on her friend, who giggled at her weak attack. Kagome crawled toward Sango, a worried expression on her face. "Sango, don't tell Inuyasha! He'll just laugh!"

Sango nodded solmnly, "Its a deal, as long as you don't go telling Miroku that I like him." She shuddered. "It will only encourage him." She sighed and than smiled at her pensive friend.

"He wouldn't laugh Kagome, I know that much."

"Well, maybe not, but he'd hate me for it."

"What makes you think that?" Nearby, Sango could hear Kirara purr contentedly.

"Because he loves Kikyo," Kagome replied softly.

Sango shook her head adamantly. "He may harbour some feelings for her Kagome, but I honestly find it hard to believe that they love each other." Sango paused. "But I won't lie to you, they have an understanding that will take you a long time to achieve with him."

Kagome sighed and rested her chin on her knees.

"Hey Kagome, no worries ok? Inuyasha cares for you deeply, more than anyone else at the moment, he'd do anything for you!"

Kagome bit her lip, 'that was true.'

Sango looked up at the sky again. "He'll come around eventually." She smirked. "Besides your the only one who can really put up with him, he can be so damn stubborn sometimes-it near damn makes me want to strangle him!"

Kagome snorted. "You think I havn't tried?"

"How /do/ you put up with him?"

"The same way you put up with Miroku, I suppose."

"Yeah, but Miroku's delicious, so its pretty much worth it...Inuyasha is-"

Sango stopped herself abruptly as Kagome faced her with a stony expression.

"Is _what_?" Kagome prompted sweetly.

"Not as...good-looking as Miroku!"

Kagome keeled over laughing.

"What? What! Its not funny! At least he doesn't look like a dog!"

That shut Kagome up. She scowled and lunged for the older girl and they both started up an aggressive splashing contest, which resulted in both of them gasping for lungfuls of air. Their long, wet hair coverered their faces, making them appear like two straggly mermaids.

The girls giggled loudly in to the night, but froze when theyheard Kirara growl slightly. Sango smirked and stood up in one fluid motion, her wet hair clung to the back. Kagome glanced up at her startled.

"Something wrong Sango?"

Sango smiled and turned to her silently, putting one delicate finger to her lips. Kagome's eyes widened in realization and she ducked behind a boulder.

Sango's hand shot out and she grabbed a handful of purple cloth, there was a loud _thwack_ followed by an enormous splashing sound.

"Miroku, you preverted bastard!" Sango screamed.

* * *

Earlier that evening

Inuyasha looked up at the sound of soft footfalls to see Miroku struggling up the hill, his face was flushed and he was breathing raggedly. Inuyasha smirked, the monkcould boast all he wanted about his powers, but he would never be as quick and fit as himself.

Miroku straightened as soon as he met Inuyasha's eyes, attempting in vain to show that, indeed, there had been no laborious struggle to climb the steep hill.

"Where's the water?" Inuyasha asked, arching an eyebrow as he saw Miroku emptyhanded.

Mirokufroze and stared stupidly at Inuyasha for a long moment.

Was that why he had gone all the way down the cliff again?

"Idiot," Inuyasha muttered. "This is the second time you've done this scatterbrain!"

"Shut up Inuyasha, if you really wanted the water, why don't you get it yourself!"

"Because, unlike you/I/ labour everyday to protect you ungreatful idiots and fully deserve what little rest is offered to me," he pointed his sword at Miroku, "that makes you my servant for the rest of the evening!"

"Why don't you get one of the girls to do it! Where are they anyway?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, his ears twitched irritably. "Bathing," he spat the word as if it were a curse.

"Are they now?" Miroku's eyes twinkled. Two words came to mind, _naked _and _Sango_.

The half-demon's eyes narrowed. "Don't even think about it pervert!" he growled fiercely,

Miroku's snapped back to attention. "Think about what?" He asked innocently, he smirked when Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"Right...well, better be getting that water then eh?" Miroku grinned and started back toward the hill he had so loathed only moments before with a renewed vigour...

"Hang on a minute!"

A hand shot out and stopped Miroku in his tracks, he turned back to see Inuyasha holding a fistful of his robe. He rolled his eyes, any minute he'd get the third degree from the half-demon, _pfft, as if that were going to stop him._

However, Inuyasha suprised him. "Have fun."

_What? _Miroku blinked and his mouth dropped open. Did he just say-

"Well, what are you waiting for idiot! Get us some water!"

Miroku stumbled backwards as he was released and started down the hill, glancing over his shoulder with a puzzled expression, Inuyasha has his back turned toward him and toward the fire.

Miroku trudged back down, forgetting all about the oddity of Inuyasha's remark as he edged closer to the water, he could already feel the heat from the pool and the girl's soft whispers as he inched closer, ducking down behind the boulders to spy on them. His view was slightly dissapointing, the various cracks only allowed him to see the girls' legs and faces, nothing more.

Growing continually more excited and agitated he scurried around the rock and bumped into something furry. He gulped and looked up into the blood red eyes of Kirara.

"Oh shit. Nice kitty?"

Kirara growled loudly, making his hair stand on end. He yelped in surprise as a slender arm shot out and grabbed him dragging him into the water.

There was a shriek from Kagome and all poor Miroku could do was flail wildly to prevent himself being drowned by a very angry Sango.

"Miroku! You preverted bastard!"

There was a loud burst of laughter from above and Kagome narrowed her eyes to see the form of Inuyasha, propped up against a tree and trying desperately not to fall because he was laughing so hard.

"Inuyasha!" She shrieked. Before Inuyasha knew it he plunged down to the ground.

"Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. SIT!"

When Shippo woke up the next morning, he was quite surprised to find that for once Miroku had nothing to say and Inuyasha supported more bruises on his chin and face than he had ever seen in all his time of knowing the half-demon.

Sango and Kagome seemed mildly satisfied with themselves.

* * *

Cinnamon: Meh, I wonder why I right in the first place.

Temper: Because your just a poor idiot who can't help herself, am I right...or am I right?

Cinnamon: hits Temper over the head with Sango's Hiratsu Say it again I /dare/ you

Temper: You know, Sango is probably looking for that thing

Cinnamon: hugging the hiratsu to herself No, never! She can't have it. Its mine! My own...my precious!

Temper: backs away slowly Why did I have to be stuck with her! Someone up there really hates me.

Cinnamon: Yay! Read and Review my luffs!


End file.
